Blood Diaries
by XxRileyxX
Summary: When the Vatican are sent to Cross Academy, along with two mysterious if not weird girls, Seira and Riley, nothing will ever be the same! Specially when Seira gets pissed at Kaname and Riley catches a certain vampire's attention, along with two cousins.


NAME Seira  
RACE Vampire  
AGE 15  
HAIR COLOR black, styled like Misa Misa's from Deathnote  
EYE COLOR red-orange. constantly changes  
FAVORITE...  
♦FOOD strawberries  
♦WEAPON scythe, bazooka, chainsaw, spears (any type), anything explosive, poisons, needles, flame thrower  
♦COLOR crimson  
♦ANIMAL wolf, panda. fox  
♦BOOK Green Angel  
LEAST FAVORITE...  
♦FOOD onion, mushroom  
♦WEAPON none  
♦COLOR pink  
♦ANIMAL spider  
♦BOOK none  
PERSONALITY hyper, good to friends, demon to enemies, violent, crazy, seemingly innocent due to cute face  
NOTABLE FEATURES 3 claw like marks on both shoulders

NAME Riley  
RACE wolf-vampire  
AGE 16  
HAIR COLOR red, short on one side, long on the other. longest part is as long as Yuki Cross's  
EYE COLOR green  
FAVORITE...  
♦FOOD steak  
♦WEAPON the swords from GOD OF WAR, scythe, double edged scythe, whip  
♦COLOR black, red, silver  
♦ANIMAL wolf, spider, snake  
♦BOOK Vampire Doll  
LEAST FAVORITE...  
♦FOOD veggies  
♦WEAPON none  
♦COLOR pink  
♦ANIMAL poodles  
♦BOOK To Kill a Mockingbird  
PERSONALITY violent, nice to friends, pyro, seemingly emotionless  
NOTABLE FEATURES pentagram tattoos on both shoulder blades, pentagram necklace

prologue  
What happens when humans discover vampires? Do they try to live in peace? Or do they try to kill eachother? In Cross Academy, they live in peace, but the humans dont know that the night class is all vampires. They dont even know that vampires exist. Abel Nightroad, Esther Blanchett, Tres Iqus, Leon Garcia de Asturias, Brother Petro and Sister Paula are being sent from the Vatican to Cross Academy, along with Seth Nightroad, Ion Fortuna, Astharoshe Asran, along with two young girls, Seira the pure blood vampire, and Riley, the werewolf-vampire crossbreed, are all being sent to Cross Academy. Hopefully... they wont blow it up.

Seira's pov  
Everyone was on a large train. Riley and me were in the dining car. "So we're going to Cross Academy with all these people, and we dont even KNOW them?" I asked. "Yep. But apparently these people, the humans anyway, are from the Vatican! We gotta be careful! One of them is Crusnik, and so is one of the vampires." Riley told me. "Well this sucks. Crusnik... they're vampires who drink the blood of other vampires, right? Thats pretty scary." I said, eating some parfait. "Yeah. Crusniks really are frightening, dont you think?" a man with long silver hair was sitting next to me. "..." "..." "???" he smiled. "WHAT THE CRAP?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE?!" I yelled. "Father Nightroad!! Why are you disturbing these girls?!" a girl with red hair ran up. "Father Nightroad? A priest?" I asked. "Yes. Father Nightroad, apologize to these girls!" the girl said. "Hey look! We're almost at the academy!" Riley said, looking out the window. Everyone (me, Father Nightroad, the red haired chick and Riley) looked out the window. "It looks like a creepy giant castle, like in those movies." I said. "How?" "It just does! Dont question me Riley!" I laughed. "Whatever you say, Seira." she laughed. "Seira and Riley, thats your names?" the red head asked. "Duh. Didnt we just say that?" I asked. "Just double checking. I'm Esther. This is Abel Nightroad." she said. "Yeah... good to meet you." _If this was fairytale land, anyway._ I added in my thoughts. The train stopped at a station. "dont you girls have any bags?" Father Nightroad asked. "Yeah. They're just normal backpacks though... bad fire accident." I said, thinking to the day we 'accidentally' set our cousin Minako's room on fire and it spread all over the house. I silenced a giggle at the thought. We grabbed our bags and I jumped off the trains' steps. "Calm down!!" Riley laughed. "I cant help it! I just had 12 parfaits!" I laughed waving my arms wildly. "Why did I let you get those?!" Riley asked. "dont ask me! I dont know how your mind works! I barely know how MINE works!" I laughed again. "Good point. To Cross Academy!" Riley said, and we started running. "Wait! Your going to Cross Academy? So are we!" Esther said. "Oh... you dont say." I said, hiding a growl. Esther was getting on my nerves. A few... a LOT of people came out. "Holly Sh-" I was about to say when Esther cut me off. "Dont cuss!" "I'll cuss if I want to!" I grumbled. "Seira, Riley, this is Ion, Seth, Tres, Leon, Brother Petro, Sister Paula, and Astharoshe." Esther told us. "so many names... I'll never be able to remember everyone!!" I said, holding my head. The kid, Ion, hmphed. "You are SO on my list." I said. "What did I do?!" he asked. "I HATE. Blonds." I said. I turned around and skipped off. "Weirdo." "I HEARD THAT!!" I yelled.  
Nightroad's pov  
Those girls, Riley and Seira, were not human. They knew of vampires, and of Crusniks. Who were they?  
Riley's pov  
I followed as Seira skipped down the road and almost tripped. I noticed an odd scent. _Level E vampire!_ I realized. "Seira, some back for a sec-" a level E vampire appeared behind Seira. "Oh shit."  
Seira's pov  
I turned around and saw a level e vampire. "Move, your in my way." I told it. "Seira, move!" Father Nightroad called. "Hm?" I looked behind me, but that was a stupid thing to do. A sharp claw-like nail scratched the edge of my neck. "Blood... blood..." the level E vampire was starving! But I wasnt about to take pity on it. scythe manifested in my hand, the blade right above the vampire's neck. "Level E's are so pathetic. They cant even tell a pure blood from a human. humans should not become vampires." I said, pulling the scythe down and beheading the vampire. The body became dust, and blew away. "Well great. Now your walking around with a scythe!!" Riley sighed, walking up to me. "Your just mad because I killed it without you." I said. "Well, theres that. But will Cross Academy accept us when your carrying a scythe?!" "If not, its THEIR heads. Not mine." I said. "You... Seira, your a pure blood!" I stopped. "Riley... DIDNT YOU KNOCK THEM OUT?! NOW THEY KNOW!!!" I yelled. "OH CRAP I FORGOT!!" "HOW COULD YOU FORGET?! YOUR THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!" I said, flailing my arms (and scythe). -_SPURT_- "Spurt? Huh?" I looked at the blade of the scythe and saw I cut Father Nightroad's face... with a small cut on his forehead. "Watch where your puttin your head, you could have broken my scythe!" I said. "Riley are you a vampire too?" he asked. "Yeah." she growled. Tres hefted me like a potato sack. "Ow! What are you, made of metal?!" I asked. "Affirmative." "Huh? Okay am I the only one whos confused?!" I asked as Leon hefted Riley. "No. How did a hyper idiot like you become a pure blood vampire?" Ion asked. "I was born. Retard." I said. Ion slapped his forehead. "So... we goin to Cross Academy or are we gonna sit here flaunting Riley's underwear and my butt and becoming a tourist attraction?" I asked, looking at the people who were gathering around us.


End file.
